Let Your Light Shine
by Shiro Ryuu
Summary: [REPOST] [Songfic] BxR. Ryou pleads with Bakura to be nice for just one day, and he agrees. But after the sun goes down and the day is up... Mild gore, you were warned :P


**Disclaimer**: Eat turnips; none of it's mine.

**AN**: Yo! Okies, so this fic is inspired by an unhealthy mixture of Koneko Shido/Koneko Cain's lovely writings, and Santana O.O Hah, and you thought all the dark, angsty fics came from listening to Linkin Park! Bwuha. I believe the song is called 'Put Your Lights On'; I'm too lazy to check. Heh heh. I warn you, a lot of it's very angsty and sad, though there's plenty of fun fluffiness too, and I'm _not_ telling you how it ends! Mwuhahaha...

XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

_Hey now_

_All you sinners_

_Put your lights on_

_Hey now_

_All you lovers_

_Put your lights on_

_Hey now_

_All you killers_

_Put your lights on_

_Hey now_

_All you children_

_Leave your lights on_

_Better leave your lights on..._

_Cus there's a monster_

_Livin' under my bed_

_Whisperin' in my ear..._

"Why are you so miserable?" I murmured, looking down at my lovely hikari through heavy-lidded eyes as I licked my knife clean of his blood. He looked so wonderfully wretched, sobbing quietly... not answering my question... So I pouted cutely, and leaned forward again to press my freshly cleaned knife to his shoulder and drag it down his arm the whole way to the elbow... He screamed, withering erotically, though of course he couldn't struggle much because I had him chained to the bedposts, and I smirked and allowed his movements to push the knife deeper. His screams slowly dissolved to more muted whimpering as I removed the knife and bent in to lick away the blood trickling down to stain his snowy hair. Then I rocked back on my heals, dragging my eyes all over his body as I asked distractedly, "My question?"

He sniffled, looking a little faint. Maybe I better ease up a bit for now; it wasn't nearly as much fun if he wasn't awake to scream. "I... I hate you," he spat.

I shrugged, unbothered, cleaning my knife once again. "No you don't. You love me." He looked away, didn't answer; we both know it's true. Then I flashed that patented demented grin that I've spent hours practicing in the mirrors of the eyes of terrified mortals, and I presented him with another bruising kiss. "I love you too." But I could tell, from the way he kissed and the way he was so tense beneath me, that he didn't believe it. For some reason, that bothered me.

So I sat back again, cocking my head cutely and idly fidgeting with my knife, innerly smirking as his big, scared doe eyes followed my every move. And I asked, "What do I need to do to convince you that I love you?"

_And there's an angel_

_With her hand on my head_

_She say I got nothin' to fear_

_There's a darkness_

_Livin' deep in my soul_

_But I still got a purpose to serve_

_So let your light shine..._

I grinned hugely as he told his idea to me. Perfect, a challenge, a test of my self-control! To be nice for one day, that's what he wants from me in a nutshell. Just one day; that'll be a piece of cake! "One day?" I repeated huskily in his ear, making him shiver. "Perfect; I'll do it... Though I hope you understand that the day won't start until tomorrow..." And he let out a little shuddering gasp as I brought my beloved knife up again...

_Hey now_

_All you sinners_

_Put your lights on_

_Hey now_

_All you lovers_

_Put your lights on_

_Hey now_

_All you killers_

_Put your lights on_

_Hey now_

_All you children_

_Leave your lights on_

_Better leave your lights on..._

So here I am now, sitting in this crowded movie theater. And here I thought Ryou would take advantage of his day of sanctuary and barricade himself in his room. But it looks like I've underestimated him. He's really testing me, trying to see if there's any chance I could learn to be nice the rest of the time... Yeah, right... The movie's the typical sort of boy #1 loves girl #1 loves boy #2 marries girl #2 just like guy #1 warned girl #1 he would, so girl #1 marries guy #1 for being so smart. And just for kicks, guy #2 and girl #2 are redeemed too by saving couple #1 from the killer teddy bears... Wait, I made that part up. But I'm not really paying attention; I'm too busy flinging popcorn at innocent bystanders when Ryou's not looking, and feeding popcorn to him when he is. He laughs or cries as appropriate at all the emotional bits like the baby he is; it's rather disturbing. But I suppose this isn't as bad as I thought it might be; after all, there's such a fine line between love and hate, pain and pleasure, romance and rape...

After the movie's over we walk home again. I think ah, now he's going to hide himself away like I thought. But no, he goes into the kitchen and packs lunch for two into a basket and grabs a blanket from the hall closet, and we walk to the park. It's a beautiful day for lunch in the park, I suppose. Not a cloud in the bright blue sky, and shockingly cool for July. The bugs aren't too bad this year, either. I'd prefer eating spiders in a dark, dank closet personally, but I'm sure it's just a matter of taste. He spreads the red-and-white checkered blanket out under a tree and I try not to think how much it looks like his sweet pale hair all splattered with blood because I'm trying to be good, right? He unpacks all the food and spreads it out on the blanket and I discover a pleasant surprise - he brought strawberry ice-cream. I like strawberry ice-cream... I tell him so, and he giggles and feeds me a spoonful. I eat it eagerly because I _like _strawberry ice-cream, and when I've licked the spoon clean and he takes it away I give him a genuine smile. I feel it's the least I could do... He deserves something as compensation for being born such a naive fool, after all. He blushes and grins like a little schoolgirl, and then he kisses me. It's a bit of surprise, but I let him because a strawberry-flavored kiss is interesting, an interesting change from tasting salty tears and metallic blood...

We lay there for a couple hours after the food is gone, diligently ignoring the curious glances of our fellow park-goers. Then we finally pack up our mess and begin the brief trek back home. And we lie together some more, and he teaches me all about cuddling, and then either I get bored of it or he gets ready, or maybe a bit of both, but we finally have sex. He calls it something different, calls it 'making love.' Silly. And we do it his way for once, without knives or chains, which I think is a bit boring. Kind of nice, in a simple way, I suppose, but still... Even so I think I'm a little too rough for him; I think so because he cries when some of the cuts I gave him last night open back up. But he doesn't cry too hard, and for a little while after we're done he sleeps in my arms. I watch him sleep and kiss him when nightmares make him whimper because, hey, that's what 'lovers' do, isn't it?

After an hour or so he wakes up, and actually smiles to see me lying there. Surprise. He gets up, gathers up his clothes, and tells me to wait here while he gets dinner ready. And I do, even though it's boring and I'm dying to know if he's wearing an apron or not and if he's spilled any cooking goo on himself because, again, I feel it's the least I can do. Finally he comes back and says it's ready, and I find he's put a table cloth on the table and set up candles and everything. I try not to think about how he'd scream and moan when I caressed his body with the hot red wax and hotter yellow flame... Because, _again_, I'm trying to be good. We eat the food in silence and I have to admit his cooking is good. And I try not to admit that just sitting there watching him eat in the candlelight is nice. It's very sensual, in a slow sort of way I'm not used to. So when we're done I even help him load the dishwasher.

After everything is put away, we go back up to our room and he shifts into a more comfortable position in my arms. It's a very foreign feeling, just holding him like this. I watch the sunset out the window with a distracted sort of smile; the day's over. And he looks up at me with those chocolate eyes and asks, "What did you think?"

_Hey now_

_All you children_

_Leave your lights on_

_Better leave your lights on_

_Cus there's a monster_

_Livin' under my bed_

_Whisperin' in my ear..._

And I smile down at him and say, "I hated it." His eyes go wide in surprise, and the beginnings of fear. A little gasp, a single tear, as I reach for the knife on the bedside table...

I hurt him so bad that night, both physically and emotionally, that I was a tad worried he'd just shrivel up and die. These mortal bodies, so frail. But I think it ran deeper than that. He was never quite as strong anymore, I think; it was like that hope that he could change me in a single day had been his _last_ hope. He should have asked for a week, but I guess he was smart enough to know I probably wouldn't have agreed. And I should have killed him, for daring to challenge me, threaten me like that. A part of me is ashamed that I didn't. Another part is glad because we have such a deep understanding of each other, you see, and if I killed him then I guess I'd be even more alone than I am now...

_And there's an angel_

_With her hand on my head_

_She say I got nothin' to fear_

_She say (la la la hey now la)_

_Ya'll shine like stars_

_(La la la hey now la)_

_Ya'll shine like stars_

_Then ya fade away..._

XoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooX

**AN**: ...Oh dear, (sniffle), that was sad! I, heh, blameitonthesugar. Why are you looking at me like that? Hey, kill the sugar, not me! XD And, um, pwease review? (puppy eyes)


End file.
